1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention is in the general field of cargo anchoring devices for the tying down of cargo and is more particularly directed to vehicles, or the like, where it is preferred that a fixed position anchoring element be located only in certain positions so that the element will not interfere with normal usage of the vehicle. The retractable capability of the anchoring element will allow the anchoring unit to be placed in numerous locations on the vehicle since the anchoring element can be retracted when not in use.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are numerous types of cargo tie down, or anchoring devices including flush mounted units, stationary rings, hooks, and the like. Those skilled in the art are familiar with numerous types of tie down or anchoring devices and these devices essentially protrude above the surface upon which they are used. The result of such a protrusion is that the hook or loop shaped anchor element will interfere with normal use of the vehicle. There are certain flush mounted devices but the installed cost is excessive and the functional use is limited.
I have solved this problem by use of an anchoring device which contains a slideable anchoring element that can be placed in a position which is flush with a surface where the anchoring device is to be used. Therefore, the retracted anchoring element cannot be considered an undesirable obstruction. I have designed a unique and economical structure which allows for retraction of the cargo anchoring device.